


Per amore. Solo per amore.

by mikimac



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock non l'ha fatto perché sia un sociopatico.<br/>No.	<br/>Lo ha fatto per amore. <br/>Solo per amore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per amore. Solo per amore.

Mi chiamo John Watson e sono un medico.

Sono anche stato un militare, ma mi hanno congedato dopo che sono stato ferito in Afghanistan.

Il rientro alla vita quotidiana non è stato semplice.

Dopo aver vissuto la guerra, aver sentito quotidianamente l’adrenalina scorrere nelle vene, la vita della gente normale sembra essere vuota ed inutile.

Vivo al 221B di Baker Street, a Londra.

Ci lavoro anche.

E non come medico.

 

Sono seduto appoggiato allo schienale della poltrona, nel salotto al 221B di Baker Street.

I primi ad entrare sono gli appuntamenti del lunedì e del mercoledì.

Il cliente del lunedì si chiama Phillip Anderson e lavora alla scientifica di Scotland Yard.

Pieno di sé e complessato, non capisco come possa permettersi la mia parcella.

Probabilmente Irene lo usa per qualche lavoretto sporco, forse per levare dai guai qualche suo amico troppo in vista per rivolgersi direttamente a qualche poliziotto corruttibile, che potrebbe sempre tradirlo o ricattarlo.

Meglio un intermediario.

Ed Irene è un ottimo intermediario.

Anderson è il tipo giusto per queste cose ed Irene gli farà qualche sconto sul prezzo richiesto agli altri clienti.

Ogni volta che Anderson viene al lunedì, capisco sempre di che umore sia dal modo in cui mi prende.

Sono sicuro di essere un palliativo.

Phillip odia profondamente un consulente investigativo che il suo capo chiama spesso per collaborare nelle indagini più strane e più difficili.

Anderson pensa che ne potrebbero fare a meno, che risolverebbero tutto lo stesso.

Dice sempre che il consulente è un sociopatico e che un giorno ucciderà qualcuno, pensando di essere assolutamente nel giusto e nel pieno diritto di farlo.

Anderson si lamenta continuamente che il consulente investigativo lo insulti ogni volta che si incontrano sulla scena di un crimine, che offenda la sua intelligenza.

E, detto tra noi, a volte non posso davvero dare torto al consulente.

Se Anderson potesse, farebbe al consulente quello che fa a me, quando è furioso.

Fortunatamente non sempre è così.

Sono sicuro che ora farà di tutto per cancellare le prove della sua presenza nella mia prigione.

 

Oh, non vi ho ancora detto che lavoro faccio.

Bhè, non è così semplice.

Vi ho detto che sono un medico, vero?

E, senza falsa modestia, sono anche un bravo dottore.

Malgrado ciò, quando sono tornato dall’Afghanistan non ho trovato un posto in cui andare a lavorare.

E la pensione che ti danno come reduce di guerra non consente di condurre una vita dignitosa.

Ho incontrato in un parco un vecchio compagno del corso di medicina che si chiama Mike Stamford.

Ci siamo messi a fare due chiacchiere e gli ho spiegato la mia situazione.

“Ti ricordi di Harry, di mia sorella?”

“Certo! Era la donna dei sogni di tutti quelli che erano tuoi amici.”

“Già. Solo che Harry è lesbica e si era sposata con una brava ragazza.”

“Era?”

“Eh, sì. Ha tradito la moglie con un uomo e lei ha deciso di fargliela pagare mettendola sul lastrico. L’uomo con cui l’ha tradita voleva solo provare l’ebbrezza di andare con una lesbica e l’ha mollata senza tanti complimenti. Così, ora, Harry non solo ha il cuore a pezzi, ma è anche senza un soldo. Io sono arrabbiato nero con lei per la stupidaggine che ha fatto, ma come posso non aiutarla? È mia sorella.”

“Giusto. Fai bene.” mi disse Mike solidale.

“Solo che non ho molti soldi nemmeno io. Siamo praticamente entrambi sul lastrico, pieni di debiti che non sappiamo come pagare. Non so come ne usciremo.”

Mike mi aveva ascoltato ed era rimasto in silenzio per un po’ di tempo.

Poi mi disse:

“John, forse posso aiutarti io.”

“Davvero?” chiesi sorpreso e con tanta speranza.

“Voglio presentarti una persona.”

 

Fu così che conobbi Irene Adler.

 

Irene era bella, mora e spietata.

Ascoltò la mia storia e mi propose un lavoro in uno dei suoi bordelli.

Disse che per gli uomini ero il tipo perfetto: un dottore, un ex-militare.

Li avrei eccitati moltissimo.

Sarei stato così richiesto che avrei potuto saldare i debiti di Harry in pochissimo tempo.

Cosa potevo fare?

Non avevo altre alternative.

Dissi di sì.

All’inizio lavoravo la sera, nel suo bordello di periferia, ma, come aveva predetto Irene, divenni troppo richiesto per rimanere lì.

Dopo un mese mi fece un’altra proposta: avrebbe pagato tutti i debiti presenti e futuri di Harry, se io mi fossi trasferito in una casa del centro di Londra ed avessi accettato sette clienti fissi, uno per sera.

Sarebbero state persone particolari, con esigenze particolari, ma, con quello che avrebbero pagato, avrei saldato i debiti in poco tempo.

Naturalmente accettai, pensando che tutto sarebbe finito velocemente.

Pagati i debiti, avremmo lasciato Londra per sempre, per andare … che ne so … in Cornovaglia, ad esempio.

Non sapevo che Irene avesse contattato Harry ed, approfittando della sua debolezza e dell’alcool che aveva sempre in corpo, l’aveva fatta precipitare in un baratro sempre più profondo.

I debiti non finivano mai.

Ed io mi ritrovai prigioniero del 221B di Baker Street.

 

La casa è bella.

Ci sono due camere da letto, un bel salotto, sempre illuminato dal sole, una piccola cucina.

La signora Hudson si occupa della casa ed è una brava donna.

La mia stanza è al piano superiore, mentre quella più grande la uso per ricevere i miei clienti.

Uno per ogni giorno della settimana.

Non so mai a che ora si presenteranno, ma ognuno di loro sa che quello è il suo giorno e che può venire quando vuole.

La signora Hudson riferisce ad Irene chi sia venuto, quanto tempo si sia fermato, se fosse solo od in compagnia, se sia stata una serata normale o con giochetti speciali.

Perché il prezzo cambia a seconda di quello che fanno, quando Irene presenta loro il conto.

Dei soldi che i clienti pagano ad Irene, io vedo pochissimo.

Giusto qualcosa per comprare gli abiti che uso per ricevere i clienti.

Tutto il resto lo tiene Irene, per pagare la signora Hudson, per saldare le bollette della casa, per riempire la dispensa con tutto quello che può servire ad intrattenere gli ospiti, per liquidare i debiti di Harry.

Del resto, non posso praticamente uscire perché devo sempre essere pronto a ricevere il cliente della giornata, quindi a cosa mi servirebbero dei soldi?

 

Come dicevo, Anderson è l’uomo del lunedì.

Quello che è arrivato con lui, è il cliente del mercoledì.

Si chiama Gregory Lestrade ed è un ispettore di Scotland Yard.

È il capo di Anderson.

È lui che chiama sempre il consulente investigativo che fa arrabbiare tanto Anderson.

Greg è una brava persona.

Non so come sia finito nella lista dei miei clienti, ma non ce lo vedo a vendersi a Irene.

Ha dei problemi con la moglie e trascorre il tempo con me per non tornare a casa da lei.

A volte non facciamo altro che parlare.

A volte vuole che sia a prenderlo.

Spesso è lui a prendermi.

Però è sempre gentile e dolce.

Se tutti i miei clienti fossero come lui, potrei anche fare questo lavoro per tutta la vita.

Greg mi guarda con un misto di compassione e rimpianto.

 

Come dicevo, non tutti i miei clienti sono gentili ed Anderson non è nemmeno il peggiore.

L’uomo del martedì è crudele e perverso.

Si chiama James Moriarty ed ha la fissa di voler essere obbedito in tutto e per tutto.

Gli piace fare male.

Ed a volte tanto.

Anche lui mi parla del consulente investigativo.

Anche lui si sfoga su di me, quando quell’uomo gli rovina i piani.

 

L’altro cliente di cui farei a meno è quello del giovedì.

Si chiama Charles Augustus Magnussen e gli piace umiliare la gente.

Non è particolarmente violento né crudele, ma non so cosa sia peggio, se la violenza o l’umiliazione.

Ho tentato di convincere Irene a mandarlo da qualcun altro.

Almeno qualche volta.

Sono un ex-militare e posso sopportare la violenza, isolando la mente dal corpo, fingendo di non essere dove sono, che non mi stiano facendo nulla.

Invece, non riesco a fare l’abitudine all’umiliazione.

Non c’è modo di dimenticare, di isolare la mente da quello che sta avvenendo.

Irene mi ha detto che Magnussen chiede espressamente di me e che paga bene.

Su questo non ho dubbi.

Chissà quanto gli chiede.

È l’unico che, spesso, non si presenta da solo.

Gli piace guardare e lo vedo sempre con quel suo ghigno soddisfatto dipinto sulla faccia.

 

Mi piace il cliente del venerdì.

Si chiama Sebastian Moran ed è gentile, anche se non come Lestrade.

Lui deve essere sempre quello che prende e che comanda, gli piacciono anche giochetti un po’ particolari ed a volte dolorosi, ma gli importa che anche io provi piacere.

Quando mi chiede se sto bene, so che lo fa perché vuole sinceramente saperlo.

È l’unico che si fermi a passare la notte con me.

Di solito, dopo aver consumato, vanno tutti via.

Ed io posso salire nella mia stanza e rimettere insieme i pezzi della mia vita, fino al cliente successivo.

Sebastian, invece, si ferma spesso a trascorrere la notte al 221B di Baker Street.

Fuma una sigaretta.

Chiacchiera.

Dorme.

Mi prende ancora.

Potrei abituarmi a lui.

Mi sono abituato a lui.

 

L’uomo del sabato è veramente bizzarro.

Si chiama Mycroft Holmes ed è il governo di sua maestà.

Lui si presenta sempre ad ore improbabili, spesso sono già a letto e penso che non verrà.

È gentile e divertente.

Sembra sempre che stia svolgendo un compito ingrato, ma doveroso.

Un dovere corporale necessario da espletare in modo efficace ed efficiente senza perdere troppo tempo.

Non è per nulla fantasioso, è veramente classico ed essenziale.

Veloce, persino.

Compie il suo dovere e se va.

Non gli piace chiacchierare del più e del meno.

Del resto, lui è il governo, quindi non potrebbe farlo nemmeno se volesse.

 

Quello che mi affascina di più, però, è il cliente della domenica.

Si tratta del consulente investigativo che tanto fa arrabbiare Anderson e Moriarty.

Lui è il cliente in assoluto più strano e più dolce, allo stesso tempo.

Non so come sia arrivato a me.

Non ne ha certo parlato con suo fratello.

Già.

Perché lui è anche il fratello di Mycroft Holmes.

Si chiama Sherlock ed è l’unico consulente investigativo al mondo.

Non so come abbia saputo di me.

Nei primi mesi veniva qui e trascorrevamo la giornata a parlare.

Solo a parlare.

Quando tentavo degli approcci sessuali, lui si ritraeva sempre.

Dopo i primi tentativi, ho desistito.

Ho deciso di lasciargli i suoi tempi.

Per non farlo scappare.

E lui ha apprezzato.

Infatti, è sempre tornato, puntuale ogni domenica.

Ho anche tentato di convincere la signora Hudson a non segnare gli incontri con Sherlock, così non avrebbe pagato solo per fare quattro chiacchiere, ma lei non ha voluto.

Mi ha fatto notare che, se Irene avesse pensato che alla domenica fossi stato libero, mi avrebbe assegnato un altro cliente e non avrei più potuto vedere Sherlock.

Ed io volevo vedere Sherlock.

Avevo bisogno di vedere Sherlock.

Di sentirlo parlare.

Raccontare.

È affascinante parlare con lui.

Mi racconta dei suoi casi.

E mi deduce.

Sempre.

Appena arriva mi squadra per qualche secondo e mi dice che tipo di settimana ho avuto.

Se i miei clienti siano stati gentili o crudeli.

E ci prende sempre.

Ogni domenica.

La prima volta che mi ha baciato, avevo avuto una settimana terribile.

Sia Anderson che Moriarty che Magnussen avevano dato il peggio di loro stessi.

E Moran aveva deciso di provare un giochetto particolarmente doloroso.

Il suo bacio fu dolce e delicato.

Un lenitivo per la settimana tremenda.

E non volle altro.

La nostra prima ed unica volta fu mesi dopo.

Non so cosa lo spinse a fare l’amore con me.

Sembrava disperato.

È stato giusta una settimana fa.

È stato dolce, entusiasmante, appagante, travolgente.

Meraviglioso.

Pensavo che non sapesse da che parte cominciare, invece si è dimostrato un amante fantastico.

 

E siamo ad oggi.

È domenica.

Il giorno di Sherlock.

Io sono qui.

Seduto sulla mia poltrona.

Sherlock è seduto nella poltrona di fronte a me.

Mi guarda triste e disperato.

Ed io non posso fare nulla per consolarlo.

Oh, non ve lo ho ancora detto?

Io sono morto.

Sherlock mi ha avvelenato.

Conosce bene la chimica ed ha scelto un veleno veloce ed indolore.

Sono passato dal sonno alla morte senza nemmeno accorgermene.

 

Quando gli hanno chiesto perché lo avesse fatto, Sherlock ha risposto che aveva parlato con Irene Adler, tentando di convincerla a rescindere il mio contratto.

Lei non mi avrebbe mai lasciato libero, perché le procuravo troppi soldi.

Sarei stato prigioniero di questa vita fino a quando lei non avesse deciso che non mi voleva più.

E, per allora, sarei stato un uomo distrutto.

Sherlock non poteva sopportare di vedere che mi trattassero così.

Abita nella casa di fronte e mi ha studiato per lungo tempo.

Aveva capito cosa stesse succedendo.

La prima volta era venuto per curiosità.

Poi, si era innamorato di me ed ha deciso che voleva salvarmi.

Visto che non poteva farlo, mi ha ucciso.

È stata l’unica soluzione che ha trovato per sottrarmi a questa vita.

Voleva uccidersi anche lui, ma non l’ha fatto perché ha avuto paura che incolpassero me.

In fin dei conti, il medico sono io.

Ora non si aspetta di essere assolto né salvato.

Aspetta solo che suo fratello lo spedisca in qualche missione suicida, per espiare.

Per raggiungermi.

Sherlock mi ha ucciso, ma non perché sia un sociopatico.

No.

Lo ha fatto per amore.

Solo per amore.


End file.
